Total Drama University
by ImagineStorys
Summary: Everyone in every season has been asked to attend a college together. Friendships are formed but so are enemies. Not much else to say because the title gives it away. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama University

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Total Drama characters but I do own some of the characters that I made up.**

Unknown point of view:

"The letter has been sent to all the previous contestants' boss."

"Great, now make sure that all of them will attend this school no matter what or you are fired."

"Of course, I will leave at once."

Topher's point of view:

I walked out of my house to get the mail before school. I was a senior at this private school that I hated with all my heart but I was almost done the year so I didn't care. When I opened the mailbox one letters right away grabbed my attention because it was bright pink other than the other normal white ones. I looked at it and it was addressed to me.

I walked back inside to get my backpack before I drove to school and the letter kept bugging me so when I got inside I opened the letter and was surprised with what it said.

_Dear Topher,_

_I have the pleasure of saying that you have been accepted to Total Drama University. All the previous contestants from the show will be attending and for every year you spend here you get 10,000 dollars with no strings attached. (We are thinking that most people won't make it through a year though.)_

_We hope that you can make it to the tour of campus on the 23__rd__ of April. If you can't you can send a letter to the return address listed on this letter and we will find a better day for you to come. Hope to see you there!_

_From, A Friend_

"That's not weird at all." I think to myself as I get into my car with the letter in my hand. Today is April 23rd and I guess I'm not going to school because I have a tour to go on.

Eva's point of view:

I get into my car to drive to the stupid tour of the university only because it was the first university to send me anything about attending and it was getting to close to the end of the school year. I really don't want to see any of the other contestants because I changed myself and my looks and I am worried about what they will think.

I pull up to the building on the campus that my letter told me to go to and I get out of my car and walk in. As so as I walk in I can tell that they were definitely expecting us to come. I was supposed to go to school today but I think this is more important and my parents don't care.

There is a guy who greet me "Hello! My name is Dan and I am the producer of Total Drama and we are so excited that you decided to come and tour the campus Eva! You are the first contestant to arrive so if you don't mind sitting at one of the tables so we can wait for the others. All of the contestants we invited are going to be coming so you can see/meet all of them."

"Thanks for the information but I don't think the contestants will like my new look so I might just sit alone."

"I really like that you are branching out with your style, I mean your hair is curled and you are wearing more girly clothes even though they aren't to girly. You look great!"

"Thanks that make me feel a bit better about seeing the other contestants again."

"No problem Eva."

I sit down at one of the many tables that are set up around the room and start to think about who will show up next.

Cody's point of view:

When I walk into the room that we are supposed to begin the tour in I see one person staring off into space but I can't tell who it is and I have watched all the seasons after my horrifying experience on World Tour. I walk over to the person I start to think about who it is when she looks up at me in shock.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Now I know who it is. It's Eva!

"Hey Eva. You look different, did you hit your head on something and become a girly girl or are you Eva's twin sister?"

"Hey Cody. I wanted to change my look and become a better person than I was and this is really helping me."

"Cool, I wonder who is going to show up next."

"Well considering that you came about 15 minutes after me that could be a long wait to find out."

"Well, while we wait do you want to play a video game with me? I think you would be really good at it. Oh, and I forgot to say that your new look is really pretty."

"Thank you and I would love to play the game with you."

I played the game with Eva until a contestant from Revenge of the island showed up with his girlfriend and we started a conversation with them. I think their names were Sam and Dakota. They're really nice people and I think Eva was really enjoying herself. She was talking to Dakota about what shops she went to because Dakota really liked her look.

I am really happy that Eva finally found a look that she was herself in because she wasn't a bad person she just didn't know when it was the right time to comment on something. She is going make it far in life and I think that's all she really wanted.

As people start showing up I kept my eye on Eva and she was making friends with some of the contestants from other seasons but the people from the first season avoided her like the plague. I was going to have to fix that later. I started talking to some of the people that I talked in previous seasons and some people from the most reason season. I really like Ella, she is the cutest thing to walk the Earth.

Trent's point of view:

I walk into the room and everyone is talking to each other. I walk over and talk to people like Owen, Katie and Sadie. After talking to them for a while I walk over and sit at the table on the other side of Eva because that girl is crazy. She has a lot of problems, I am just waiting for her to flip out on someone.

Dan walks to the front of the room and asks us all to sit down then starts explaining the rewards that we get if we make it through the years that we will spend here. He also explains how we can get our own dorm or share with a person of our choice and how we will need money to buy stuff like a normal college.

He invites us to follow him around the campus and I have to admit that it's pretty cool and the buildings are very well built and they are huge. They have a great music department and gym so that gives them extra points in my favor. When the tour ends Dan asks us to write down our thoughts about the school and then he tells us that school starts August 30th so we have to write down if we are going to attend or not on the piece of paper we are writing our thoughts on.

I think I am going to have fun attending this school because everyone got full scholarships to come so it's all free. I bet a lot of people will be attending this school because it's so cool.

**Hey guys! I hope you really like the story. I will try to update once a week but it might take me a while and I might update twice in a week. Tell me anything that you guys think I could do better.**

**This is ImagineStorys signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama University

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Total Drama characters so don't go telling people that I do.

Courtney's point of view:

This school sounds like it would be horrifying but I didn't get a scholarship to any other schools so it looks like I don't have a choice but to go to the school and see what it's all about. Plus I get 10,000 dollars for completing a school year so it can't be too bad.

Noah's point of view:

I am only going because I want to get a chance to change my reputation with the people I have already met and leave a good impression on the people I haven't met. Also Eva looks hot! Did I just say that out loud?

Sugar's point of view:

I want to show all these people that they can't stop me from getting good grades and getting 40,000 dollars. Nobody is going to take Sugar down because Sugar is the best!

Alejandro's point of view:

This is a great opportunity for me to get to know the other contestants and to get Heather to like me. She has to like me right!

Heather's point of view:

Everyone going is either an idiot or hates my guts. I don't think I will be attending this school even if it is a really good school and I didn't get into anything else.

Katie's point of view:

I totally love this school! I can't wait for Sadie and me to come here together and share a room!

Sadie's point of view:

I hate this school. I don't want to hurt Katie's feelings though. Maybe I will go just for her, or should I follow my heart? I don't know what to do!

Staci's point of view:

I am going to attend this school just so I can prove to people that I am over all of my lying about my ancestors. I was told by my therapist that it wasn't healthy for me and I wouldn't get any friends by doing it.

Leshawna's Point of view:

The only reason that I am coming to this school is to get away from having to go to community college in my hometown because that place is nasty. I don't really want to go but I will do anything to get out of community college.

Ella's point of view:

This school will be a great chance to try to become Sugar's friend again. Also I think Topher is really cute and sweet. Do you think he likes me back?

Topher's point of view:

I am totally going because it's a great school and I want to finally get the courage to ask Ella out. I have liked her since the show. She is so kind, caring, sweet and the cutest thing ever.

Zoey and Mike's point of view:

The school is a great chance to learn and study without having so many people since it will only be people from the show.

Unknown point of view:

With almost all the contestants attending this school I will be able to create the best reality show ever! These kids will create so much drama I might have to make hour long episodes just to capture it all. This is going to be the best season ever!


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama University

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except some that I created.

Eva's point of view:

It's been a week since we went on the tour of the college campus and I am positive that I want to go. I want to leave this town because everyone still bugs me for who I used to be, and it gets on my nerves. I met some people from the other seasons that I really got along with and I got along with Cody. Everyone from my season avoided me though and it really hurt because I really wanted to get along with them. At least I have about 4 years to get along with them. I don't want to live by myself but I don't know who to share a room with.

I get a text from Dakota that says "Hey Eva! Do you want to be my roommate for the first years of college with the casts?"

I respond with "Yea, it will be fun to share a room with you! We will have to go shopping later for things to decorate our dorm."

"Can I bring Sam and Brick with me? They are sharing a room and want things to decorate it with too."

"Yea, of course. The more the merrier!"

"Okay, how about we leave for the shopping trip on Saturday at about 1:00ish. We can spend the rest of the day shopping."

"That sounds great but I have to go. I have to get to class. Talk to you soon!"

"Kk, see you later Eva!"

I hurry to get to class because I have a huge test on the theory of gravity. I didn't study so I am totally going to flunk but I will live with it because right now I have high A's in all my classes so it won't bring me down too much. I get to class and sit in my seat next to the only person who talks to me in the whole school. His name is Nate and he likes to joke about my sudden change in appearance but I know he is only teasing me.

I talk to him about how he didn't study either and how he might need to take this class next semester too just to make up for it but I tell him everything will be fine. Everything gets really quite for a bit but then turns back to the annoying sounds of high school students.

The teacher passes out the tests and I get mine done early because it was surprisingly easy for a person who didn't study. My teacher lets me go to my next class early so I can get a head start on my work but before I leave Nate says "I heard you were going to go to college with everyone from Total Drama. You totally have to send my pictures of what it's like."

"Okay, but you have to promise to show the fun I'm having to everyone on Instagram."

"It's a deal."

I walked out of class and heading to my math class so I can start my work and most likely get out of school early like I normally do. I sit at the back table while my math teacher continues to teach the class before mine and I get started on the classwork. The bell rings saying that my class should be here soon and I dread it because my class is full of idiots. For the highest math class you can take some of these people don't know what they're doing. I just continue to do the work as students start to trickle into the room. They give me weird looks and I can swear one of them called me a nerd but other than that they weren't that annoying.

I finished my work and went to my next class early. The same thing happened in all of my classes and instead of getting out of school at 2:45 like most people, I was out of school by 1:55. I walked to my car and got in to drive home. As I am driving I get a call from one of the other people I met at the tour. Her name is Sammy but all of the other contestants called her Samey. I answer her call and hear "Hey Eva, you have to check out what Noah just posted about you on the Total Drama blog!"

"Okay Sammy, I will check it out when I get home because right now I am driving home from school. How did you get out of school early?"

"Oh well, I started to throw up this morning so my mom kept me home from school to make sure I wouldn't puke my guts out."

"Such a great picture you have put into my mind Sammy. I really have to go but I will talk to you once I read Noah's post."

"Okay, talk to you soon Eva!"

It took me about 10 minutes to get home after I ending the conversation with Sammy. I opened the door and walked up to my room to get my laptop. I went onto the Total Drama and looked at Noah's profile to find the post. It said "Can't wait to attend school with a bunch of idiots, except Eva of course. Did anyone realize that she changed?"

"I want to punch that brat!" I yelled to nobody in particular. I then called Sammy and she picked up almost instantly. "So I see that you read the post."

"Yea, but it angers me that he didn't even talk to me but thinks that I have changed. You don't know if anyone has changed until you talk to them. He is basing everything off my looks."

Sammy starts laughing, "I think he was trying to flirt with you Eva. He really needs to work on it but I can guaranty that he was trying to flirt with you."

"He couldn't have been flirting with me! He didn't even like me when we competed on the first season."

"Yea, but that's boys for you. They have no clue what they want until years later. I have to go Eva but you really do need to respond to this someway that isn't anger."

"Bye Sammy."

_ Time Skip _

There is only about a week before classes start at the University and Dan has asked us to be at the school about 3 days before so we can unpack. I am starting to pack up all the stuff that I am going to be taking while not taking up that much space. The reasoning behind that is Dakota's dad has offered to take Sam, Brick and I to the University so our parents don't have to drive us and we can hang out. He has servants that have offered to drive our cars over there so we all aren't separated and we still have our cars.

The days seem to fly by. Right at this moment I am saying goodbye to my parents because Dakota's dad and helpers have come to pick me up.

"Bye guys. I will miss you."

"We will too, but don't forget to have fun while you're there. We don't want you to be an outcast again." My mom replies.

"I will do my best to be friendly mom but I can't make any promises."

I walk over to the limo that I am going to be traveling to the campus in and get into the back seat with Dakota. We still have to pick up Sam and Brick but they each live about a half hour away in different direction.

"Hey Eva! Are you okay with us picking up Sam first since brick is on the way to the campus?"

"Okay, but are you sure you don't just want your boyfriend here sooner?"

"Hey, if you had a boyfriend you would do the same thing!"

We had a lot of small talk as we picked everyone up at their houses and got to the campus. Everything was so much fun but I can't wait to start school again! I just sounded so much like a nerd there so I will stop this here so I don't embarrass myself anymore.

**We kind of broke the fourth wall in that last paragraph but here is the official second chapter. It's the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope you enjoyed!**

**This is ImagineStorys signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Total Drama University

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I have created myself.

Eva's point of view:

I get out of the car and start to walk towards the dorm building with Dakota, Sam and Brick.

"Hey Eva, who do you think will be attending the school because I am pretty sure that some people will chose not to come?" Sam asks me as we are walking in through the door of the dorm building.

"Well, I don't think that Heather would come and I don't think that Duncan or Courtney would bother coming and having to deal with us." I reply as we get to the front desk to get our room keys.

Sam and Brick are being very helpful and asked if we needed help carrying our bags and Dakota said she would like a little bit of help but I am still very strong so I can handle my bags. It turns out that the guy's room is right next to ours so we can easily walk between the rooms.

We start to unpack all of our bags and furniture into the huge dorm room we got. We have two twin sized beds pushed up against the wall to the right of the door with desks across from each bed. We put the small couch we got on the wall opposite of the door and we hung up posters all over the walls. We then opened the closets and put all of our clothes in them. After all that was done it was about 5:55 so we went to go knock on the guys door and see if they wanted to go out to dinner with us at one of the places on campus.

We knock on the door and here "Come in!" so we walk in and see that the guys have got themselves settled in the room as well as we did.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to one of the restaurants on campus with Eva and me?" Dakota asks Sam and Brick while going to sit next to Sam on his bed.

"That sounds great Dakota! It will give us a chance to see where everything is on campus." Brick replies obviously very hungry.

"Great let's get going then!" I reply and we start to head out to wander the campus looking for a place to eat.

While walking we run into Cody and Trent as they were walking in the opposite direction. Cody waved at me while Trent looked straight ahead, spotted Gwen, his girlfriend, and ran off. Cody followed him but at a slower pace and I didn't get a chance to talk to him. We continue to wander when we stop at a Taco Bell to eat because we were all in the mood for tacos and nachos.

As we walk in we notice that Katie is sitting alone looking at her tacos. We asked if Sam could get us our food and we walked over to where Katie was sitting. "Hey Katie why are you sitting all alone? Don't you have a Bffle to get back to?"

Katie starts to break down into tears "She decided that she didn't want to come to school here and left for the other college without telling me so right after she left I got a text explaining everything!" I start to feel so bad for Katie, I mean her best friend completely abandoned her.

"Katie, don't worry I know the feeling. My best friend left my side when people started to tease me because I wanted to be like my mom who is a pro wrestler. She was also the only parent influence I had so I wanted to do my best to please her. Everyone teased me and my best friend about me and she decided to not be my friend and she became popular. She was on the first season here actually."

Topher's point of view:

Nobody wanted to be my roommate so I get a room to myself at college. Everyone from my season is coming and everyone but Lightning is coming from Revenge of the Island. A lot of people from the first three seasons aren't coming though. I know Sierra is locked up in a mental hospital, and most people like Heather think everyone here are idiots. Then you get Sadie and Harold who just found a better offer and went to a different school.

I walked to my room and started to unpack all the stuff and furniture I brought. I hear voices coming from down the hall, and I could have sworn one of them was Dave's and the other was Noah's but I wasn't quite sure. The mysterious people walk into the room next to mine and start to unpack. I can hear them starting to arguing about what space is whose and this makes me glad that I don't have a roommate.

After I unpack everything the people next to me have finally quieted down and I decide to go out and eat. I start to walk around the campus where I pass Duncan and Courtney making out. I guess they got back together. I quickly walk pass them and walk into the Starbucks on campus to get a coffee because I was suddenly not hungry after what I witnessed. I get my coffee quickly because I was the only one here. This is going to get boring with nobody on campus except if you meet up with someone.

After my coffee I look at my watch and see that it's about 6 pm and I start to walk back to my dorm room when I look into the window of TacoBell and see Eva, Dakota, and Brick talking to Katie about something. Katie looks a bit shocked like she heard something like Sadie died. I shake it off and keep walking to I can explore the campus a bit more.

I walk pass the buildings that I will have classes in about 2 days from now. They are very big and very well built. They have huge columms keeping the low hanging roof up and look like they are made of marble. They look like they could have been made in Ancient Greece and fit in perfectly. They were truly beautiful.

I get back to my dorm and decide to go to sleep so I can do a bit more explore and see the other people that have decide to come to school here.

**Hey guys! I know that this was a shorter chapter but I have a lot of homework that I am trying to get done but I will post next week so stay reading.**

**This is ImagineStorys signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

Total Drama University

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones that I made up myself.**

Leshawna's point of view:

I got to my dorm at around 9 pm because I live far away from the campus. I don't have to unpack so I just put all the sheets on the bed and move the furniture around so I won't trip on anything. Gwen is my roommate and she is already unpacked. I hear the lock on the door start to click but they don't unlock. Gwen knocks on the door and I walk over to the door to open it.

"Hey girl! It's great to see you again!"

"Hey Leshawna. It's great to see you too!"

"I am so tired from driving up here but I hope you don't mind that I moved a few things around."

"I don't mind at all. Have you gotten a chance to walk around the campus?"

"No I just got here. I am thinking of doing that tomorrow."

"Do you want to walk around with Trent and me? We have already looked at most the campus so we can show you around that part."

"Sure but for now can I get some beauty sleep. It takes a lot of sleep to look this good."

"Yea, I am a bit tired too."

"See you in the morning."

Cody's point of view:

I can't believe that Trent would just walk away from Eva and all the others like that. It really isn't him, and I am getting a bit worried. He doesn't have the right to be rude to people that have changed their ways for the good. He need to get his act together.

After walking around with Trent and Gwen I walked back to the room that I share with Noah and see Noah sitting there with a book in his hands and everything all neat and organized. He nods at me then puts his book down to go to sleep so he can be up early tomorrow to look around.

I follow his example and go to sleep but it's difficult for me to go to sleep because I can't stop thinking about how Trent acted. It was like he thought Eva was the plague or something. She really needs to be treated like a real person.

I decide that I will do my best to help Eva out tomorrow. I don't even think she knows how much her life is worth to others. Noah told me when I asked him about Eva that he does think that she is cute and has definitely changed for the better. That gives me hope because Noah doesn't give many people praise like that.

I have a new goal this year. Eva is going to realize her worth and people are going to stop avoiding her.

Noah's point of view:

I wake up in the morning to Cody's alarm going off. I look over and see Cody trying to get up, he reaches over to his alarm clock and turns it off.

"Hey Noah, do you mind if I shower first or do you want to shower first?"

"I don't mind if you shower first. I can always make the beds while I wait, besides I don't have much planned for the day."

"Cool, I won't take too long because I have things to do."

"That's fine but try to be back so we can hang out tonight. I want to try some of the restaurants on campus so I know what's good and what isn't."

"That sounds good. I'll be back by 5 at the latest."

"Okay, now go take your shower."

Cody walks into the shower and I go to make the beds and clean everything because I am a little OCD about stuff like that. I hear the shower turn off and Cody walks out a few minutes later with all his clothes on. He motions that I can take a shower now and I walk in.

I get out of the shower a few minutes later and get dressed. I walk into the room and see that Cody has left but he left a note. I picked up the note and it said…

_Hey Noah,_

_If you need me I will be around campus but feel free to call if it's an emergency. If anyone is near the dorm when you are there try to talk to them and be social. I expect that you will be hanging out with Izzy and Owen but try to talk to other people from the other seasons. I don't expect much but I will see you at 5 for dinner._

_From,_

_Cody_

After reading the letter I hear my phone ring and I walk over to my nightstand where I left it. I look at whose calling and notice that it's Izzy. I pick up and automatically regret it.

"Hey walking ball of sarcasm! Do you want to hang out today with Big O and I.?"

"Sure Izzy, but try not to hurt anybody today. I don't want to have to cover for you on why Heather is hanging from a flag pole again."

"Fine, but this will make for a very uneventful day."

"That's perfectly fine with me, I also have the feeling you are standing outside my dorm right now."

"Wow, you know me so well!"

I hang up and walk over to the door where I see Izzy and Owen standing. We spend the day walking around campus with Izzy talking to everyone we see and I am trying to avoid everyone that I see. Izzy keeps bugging me about being anti-social and then I make the comment that she is turning into Cody and that shuts her up.

As we walked around we passed Cody while walking in front of a Starbucks where Izzy started talking to a guy named Topher. He was the only person there so Izzy didn't have a choice to talk to anyone else. We walked over to the Buffalo Wild Wings on campus for lunch. That was pretty uneventful except for Owen eating a lot which isn't a surprise.

We walk around until about 4 when Owen and Izzy went to go on an early dinner date. They got back together after season 3 of Total Drama.

I walked back to the dorm and freshened up for my dinner with Cody. I smelled too much like crazy which I know is from Izzy. At around 4:45 Cody walks in and tells me that we will go out to dinner after he cleans up. Once he gets out we leave hand in hand and walk to Cody's favorite restaurant for our 1 year anniversary.

**Sorry for leaving you with cliffhanger but I had to leave with a NoCo relationship. Also in the next chapter you will find out who Eva's best friend used to be. **

**Tell me any characters you think should have a point of view. I know who will have a point of view in the next chapter but I need some for the chapter after that.**

**Until next time this is ImagineStorys signing off.**


End file.
